


Kintsukuroi

by FandomABurr1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: D decides he wants to make the biggest racket in the fucking universe, Dave honestly doesn't mind, Fluff, Fluff is really all I know, Fluff is what I know best, He was tryna catch some zs, I don't want my boys to b sad, M/M, dave wants the d, those crazy fuckers always escape tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomABurr1/pseuds/FandomABurr1
Summary: Kintsukuroi- "to repair with gold". The art of repairing pottery with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken.





	Kintsukuroi

A loud clash from the bathroom was what initially woke you up. You had quickly pushed yourself into a sitting position as your gaze shot wildly around the room. You heart was racing and you cringed at the sweat that soaked through your shirt. A subtle chill washed over you and you slid out of bed, careful and quiet. You couldn’t see much in the dark of your room but you’d have to look past that fact and be as silent as you possibly could.

You didn’t wanna wake Bro.

Speaking of Bro, he was a.. better person? He changed. He apologized to you the minute you got back and since then, no more strifing. It was weird to be able to walk around and not get attacked but it was nice. A little void of excitement but still fun most times. He was the bro you always wanted when he didn’t have the game or making you stronger (or whatever his motivation was) on his mind. He was there when you needed him now and it was comforting to know.

You cautiously cracked your bedroom door open and peeked around the frame. You shut it behind you once you left and slowly padded down the hall. When you reached the bathroom, you listened. If Bro was in there, it would be completely silent. But you could almost instantly hear the rustling of fabric and quiet muttering. Your eyebrows knitted together and your shoulders tensed. Either Dirk got hurt with one of his projects or someone was really having a bad night. It was the latter.

Living with Dirk was also pretty different. He was constantly up to ungodly hours of the day and it seemed he only listened to you or D when he was told to get some sleep. It was a nice little perk you got but you may have used the way he’d do most things for you to your advantage. He quickly realized you were being a lazy piece of shit and quit helping you out but it was fun while it lasted. 

You knocked and only received a grumble which proved it wasn’t Dirk. You pushed the door open and met eyes with.. yourself. Well, an alternate version of yourself. It was D and he was the most agitated you’d ever seen him. You didn’t get to take him in until your eye contact finally broke. That’s when you also realized you forgot to grab your shades. He had his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a gnarly scar in the center of his chest, his hair was fucked all the way up, and his hands seemed to be shaking.

D hadn’t been there long, none of you had. It’d only been two months or so since the game spit you out and you were all still collecting your bearings. It was hard to get used to so nearly everyone you knew was having a rough time at night now. Dream bubbles still existed but you had a choice whether you wanted to see every single failed session or have a nightmare. Most chose to stare a dead version of themself in the eyes every night. All of your nightmares were far too gruesome.

You remembered when he first arrived. He was just dropped into your living room one day and none of you knew who he was but Dirk lost his shit. It was pretty touching to witness but also quite confusing. You figured this was the Dave from his timeline, his older brother. They were inseparable for a few weeks and even after then, they spent most time together.

Dirk also seemed pretty happy to see Hal in working condition. You yourself were glad Davesprite survived the game and was returned to you unharmed. You had to keep an eye on him though, depression’s a bitch and you’ve had to sit with him to get him to sleep more than once. You love the guy but he’s gotta take care of himself.

You guess this is your chance to bond or something.

“Yikes..” you mumbled, staring into the scar until you noticed just how uncomfortable it made him. You then averted your eyes and bit the inside of your lip. 

“Hell are you doin’ up? Don’t you have school tomorrow?” Your eyes locked once more as he realized his own mistake. You decided to point it out for him anyway.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, man.” He glanced away at that. “So what are you doin’?” He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his tousled hair.

“Nothin’.” So now he was giving you short answers. There was something he didn’t particularly want to tell you. 

“I’ll get Dirk if you want.” You noticed him tense up when you said this. You could tell he was considering it in the few moments where you were met with silence.

“Nah, he’s probably way too tired for my shit.” You gave a little nod before entering the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. 

“Then you’ve got me. What’s goin’ on?” You quietly locked the door which seemed to give him a little more reassurance that this was private and he sighed.

“You ever wish you could’ve grown up as someone else? Like, if you weren’t the person you were, maybe things would’ve been different?” He pressed a hand to the scar on his chest and ducked his head. 

“Sometimes. But then I remember that if Bro didn’t raise me as the cool guy I am, I’d probably be dead. We would’ve just been another doomed timeline.” He nodded, staring into the mirror. You decided this was the time to take action. 

It took everything you had to push yourself forward to wrap your arms around his neck. 

“Everything’s gonna make sense eventually.” Your voice wasn’t as confident as you wished it was but you hoped it helped. You felt him relax and allow his head to rest on your shoulder.

“I’m not even your brother, kid.” Despite what he was saying, his arms found their place around your waist.

“Yeah well you’re part of our fucked up family now, so welcome.”

He seemed content with this.


End file.
